Trinkets
by chloet132
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are on a trail, but Xena isn't giving anything away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the rights to Xena etc, however some of the characters (the goon, Axeus) are of my own making. Xena fic is new to me, and I've never done anything with fighting in.**

After travelling for nearly two weeks, following the trail of who knows what, Gabrielle had had enough. Her feet were sore, she had barely eaten in three days and sleeping for a whole night sounded like something that only occurred in dreams. Argos had been left in the previous village as he had lost a shoe. _Lucky bloody horse_ thought Gabrielle.

Two weeks of travelling, and Xena hadn't said two words about who they were trailing or why. After all this time though, Gabrielle had learnt, sometimes it was better to just not ask. The only thing she had worked out was that this person obviously knew Xena was after them, and they were trying their hardest to lose her.

"Let's play a game," Gabrielle declared after thirteen days of travelling, and Xena having said nothing all day.

"We don't have time for games Gabrielle. Look," Xena stopped in her tracks and turned to face Gabrielle and held her by the arms. "I know I have been a little off, and I know I haven't explained myself. We have to find this guy before he finds what he is after. The fate of everyone depends on it."

"Oh, well. When you put it like that, fate of the world stuff huh? Great! Just what I need when I've had hardly any food, water, sleep ..." Gabrielle carried on muttering to herself, aware that Xena was no longer listening.

Xena marched ahead picking up the trail again. She felt guilty, she knew she should tell Gabrielle what the deal was, but this guy had gotten away from her too many times before, and the less Gabrielle knew the better. Xena marched on through dense woods, across fields, through two villages before she realised how far behind Gabrielle had fallen.

Xena stopped, knowing they were close to the man they were after. Judging by the trail, he was injured. Xena deduced it was his left leg, possibly broken. It wouldn't take long from here to catch up to him, and he would need to rest soon, if his leg was definitely injured. Finally Gabrielle caught up to her, throwing her staff to the floor, announcing her arrival.

"By the gods Xena, you owe me big time. I am going to need new boots, a bath and a feast when this is over. Oh and a proper bed for the night, maybe a week. That's how long I think I could sleep for!"

"I know I know" Xena replied, placing herself on a rock, to rest her legs for a while. "I reckon we'll be on him by nightfall, but I know he's not far from his target, otherwise he wouldn't have slowed down. He thinks he will have lost us by now. And I promise, good food and a bath."

"What about the decent night's sleep? Don't tell me, we don't have the dinars for that as well." Gabrielle sighed and led back into the deep grass.

"Argos needs re-shoeing, you need new boots, we need yet another pan and we just don't have the dinar for it all. Back on your feet, you have enough energy to complain, you can walk instead of complaining."

Xena set off at a brisk pace, as Gabrielle slowly rolled onto her front. She pulled herself onto all fours and then up, by this time Xena was out of sight. Gabrielle headed in the direction they had been heading before they stopped. Her whole body was aching but she had to catch up to Xena before they made it into the woods. Once in there she'd never find Xena, the woods looked so dense and dark. That's when she heard the familiar sound. The crashing of metal against metal. Up ahead of her, Xena had company. _Just what I need_ thought Gabrielle who began to run with her staff in hand.

Xena had reached the trees in no time at all, however what Gabrielle hadn't known was Xena had seen metal glistening in the distance, and knew that somebody, or several somebodies were waiting for them. Once the fight began Gabrielle would know where she was.

Xena had entered the edge of the woods, and was quickly surrounded by eight men. These men wore the brand of an old warlord Xena had met, but she had never fought against him. Infact, he hadn't been heard of in several years now, probably presumed dead. The lead goon stepped forward, sword pointing at Xena.

"Well, well, well" the goon growled, "Look what we have here boys. A nice little trophy to take back to Axeus."

"Ah so the old guy is still alive then?"

"Axeus has requested your head, and it will be my pleasure to give it to him." With that his men launched their attack on Xena.

By the time Gabrielle reached the edge of the woods, a small group of men came running her direction. Obviously fleeing for their lives, Gabrielle knew she'd found Xena. In a small clearing, Xena was stood over a man, he was on his knees, and her sword tip pressed against his chest.

"I'm only going to ask nicely once, what does Axeus want with me? I've never ridden against him, we've never even met, all we have is each others reputation." The smile across her face made Gabrielle slightly nervous never mind the goon on the wrong side of her sword.

"Xena, what's going on? Who are these thugs?" Gabrielle enquired upon arrival at the clearing. There had been five men leave the clearing, two dead on the floor and the third knelt cowering at the tip of Xena's sword. Days like today made Gabrielle wonder why Xena let her help at all.

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Xena, looking down at the cowering figure, who minutes earlier had been calling the shots, Gabrielle knew how this was going to go. Xena would place the pinch on him, advise him off his one minute to live and that he might want to start talking. He'd resist at first, then the blood would begin to trickle down his nose, and his head would pound. Then and only then, would he start to talk.

And that's exactly what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't very long. Wasn't sure if I wanted to carry it on, but was inspired by Sammie to do it.**

After getting the information Xena wanted, the two of them carried on through the forest. The man who had provided the information lay on the ground, breathing heavily, and praying she didn't come back to finish him off.

"Right so who is this warlord. You knew who he was, but you have never met him." Gabrielle had so many questions running through her head, she was struggling to keep on top of them.

"Axeus, one of the lower down the food chain kinda warlords." Xena started, knowing it was time to tell Gabrielle the truth. "Axeus rode with Borias, before we met. He followed our campaigns, our violence and modelled his own path on it. After Borias was killed rumours ran rife about weird things going on in Axeus' camp. So I went to check it out in disguise. I came face to face with him, but he didn't know who I was at the time. Turns out he had made most his army into some form of cult and is looking for a higher level of power."

"How does this involve us? I mean what can he do?"

"Axeus is after a little known myth. Hundreds of years ago, a god rebelled against Olympus. When the other Olympians destroyed him, they forced his energy, or power into small artefacts. They destroyed his temples and all trace of him near enough. I learnt about the story from some traders in Athens. The story they told had clues in it to find the artefacts. Whoever finds them and brings them together, gains all the power of the one god who nearly destroyed Olympus."

"That would explain why an old warlord, is out here, miles from civilisation."

With the atmosphere between the two being less tense, Gabrielle was able to relax a little. Xena, however, kept pushing on. Gabrielle could see though that something was still bothering her, and she had never mentioned Borias riding with anyone else before.

By the time they made it to the edge of the woods, Gabrielle could see the caves they were headed for. They were close. Xena stopped abruptly and crouched down, Gabrielle copied her. Xena's eyes scanned the distance looking for any sign of movement, or flash metal in the sunlight. Nothing. _I know you are out there_ Xena thought. _You are too worn out old man. Give up now._

Gabrielle saw it too, a quick flash of sunlight on a blade or armour in the distance. This gave away their foe's position, and into which cave system they were going. With that Xena was on the move again, her long legs never tiring. She started to run down the hill they had been on, heading towards the caves. Gabrielle sighed, still not sure how Xena managed to keep going, and forced her legs into a run.

Xena stopped before the entrance to the cave. When Gabrielle reached her she was again crouched on the floor, and looking at foot prints in the dirt. Xena was an excellent tracker. She knew that one person, probably someone weighed down by heavy armour had entered this cave. When they entered this cave that was when they had seen the light from the hill. _Damn it_ thought Xena _ he knew he hadn't lost us._ A second set of footprints led off to the right, further round the valley they were in. Xena rose and began to follow this trail. The trail wound round and down into the valley. When Xena turned back, she could just see the point at which she and Gabrielle had stopped before. He had watched them chase down the hill to the cave, knowing they were going after the wrong man.

Eventually Xena stopped outside a small opening in the rock face, and etched into the rock were the words: Long live Olympus.

"Gabrielle, I'm sure Axeus will have more hanging round. He has them all under some kind of spell, maybe by a Shaman. I need you to stand here, only come in the cave if his men are coming. And if you do, don't touch anything. We don't know how this curse works." Xena looked at Gabrielle, her eyes showed how much it hurt to be left behind and how many questions she had, but Xena knew now was not the time or place to explain about Axeus and what he wanted.

Xena entered the cave without looking behind to check on Gabrielle. Gabrielle didn't look into the cave, but out into the open. She had a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach and a little voice in her head. Both told her, this wasn't going to go well.


End file.
